


Long Distance Confessions

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Series: Eremin Week May 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eremin Week, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's made it almost halfway through high school without his best friend by his side. The distance between them becomes even more painful when he realizes he sees Armin as more than a friend. Written for Eremin Week based off of the School AU prompt, but it sort of went in a weird direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up for School AU prompt a day late with Starbucks*
> 
> I've really been off my writing game lately. This is really dialogue-heavy too, I'm sorry everyone. I'm serious, it's like 70% dialogue. That's usually not my style.  
> The School AU thing went in sort of a weird direction here. It wasn't entirely intentional, but there's another fic I was working on set in this AU (in which Armin has to move away after middle school) and it's sort of grown on me. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! *slithers back into shame cave*

When Armin had to move away the summer after finishing middle school, Eren had a hard time coping. The two childhood best friends didn't let distance keep them from communicating every day, but it definitely wasn't the same as sleeping over at each other's houses every weekend.

Things got more difficult for Eren when he realized, with Armin living miles away, that he'd fallen in love with his blond-haired friend. It was something he'd struggled with internally for a while, even before Armin was sent to live with his grandpa. He wanted to tell Armin how he felt, but there were just some things you didn't talk about over the phone or text message or over the computer. Even if it meant he had to wait until summer vacation to do it, he preferred to confess face to face.

As soon as Eren got home, he dropped his bookbag on the floor and went straight to his desk and booted up his laptop. He briefly thought about how he should probably be starting on his chemistry homework, but he had all evening. If nothing else, he'd get Mikasa to help him when she got home from softball practice. The teen smiled fondly at the framed photo of himself, Armin, and Mikasa that sat on his desk as he opened his web browser and began doing research for the history project he had due next week. After about twenty minutes, his phone buzzed next to his hand. Checking it, he saw a text message from Armin.

“Hey! I've got news. If you're not busy call me on Skype.”

Smiling at the prospect of speaking to his friend, Eren immediately logged on and sent him a video call invite.

“Hi Eren!” Armin said, a huge smile spread across his face.

“Hey,” Eren said back. “So what's the big news?” He knew it had to be something big if Armin was using his grandpa's computer for something other than homework.

The excited blond held up a T-shirt with the words “Rose High School” printed across the front. “I made the track team!” he exclaimed.

“That's great, Ar!” Eren replied, smiling. “You didn't even tell me you were trying out.”

“I've been busy this week, sorry,” he said. “I'm honestly still surprised I made the cut. You know I've never been much of an athlete...”

“So what prompted this?”

“I needed another extracurricular activity, y'know, for college applications,” Armin replied.

“Of course you're already thinking about college,” Eren said teasingly. “So you figured book club wasn't enough, huh?”

“Attendance has dwindled lately,” he sighed. “This might be the last year for it if numbers don't stop dropping before graduation. Only two freshmen joined this year.”

Eren gave him a sympathetic look. He knew how much that book club meant to Armin.

“Enough about me though, what's happening back home? How's Mikasa and everyone else?”

“Everything's fine here,” Eren said. “Mikasa's at practice right now. Oh, and...she's got a boyfriend.”

Armin smiled. “Oh really? Anyone I know? Does Eren the overprotective brother approve?” he asked.

“It's Horseface.”

“Oh my God, seriously?!” Armin nearly shouted in surprise. He tried his best not to laugh, especially taking into consideration the completely unamused look on the brunet's face. Eren and Jean Kirstein, or “Horseface” as Eren so affectionately dubbed him, had been rivals since fifth grade, their animosity only growning stronger over the course of five years.

“Yeah, they've been seeing each other about three weeks now. As long as he doesn't hurt her I guess I'm okay with it,” Eren told him, rolling his eyes.

“Knowing Mikasa, she wouldn't let him hurt her. Also I'm pretty sure she'd date him regardless of whether you approved or not,” the other boy said with a laugh.

“That's true,” Eren sighed, nodding in agreement.

“What about you? You seeing anyone?”

“W—what? No, o—of course not,” Eren stammered, a bit too hastily. “I mean...if I was you'd be the first to know.”

The playful sparkle in Armin's stunning blue eyes made Eren's stomach drop. “You're blushing though. So there is someone you're interested in, am I right?”

Damn his intuition. “Well, sorta...”

“What does 'sorta' mean?”

Eren looked down, biting his lip. He hadn't planned on confessing his feelings via webcam, but Armin was not only smart, but damn persistent, and he'd figure it out on his own anyway.

“Well, it's someone I've known for a while. I've only just realized how I felt about him,” he said, still not looking at the screen.

“Is this...someone I know?” Armin asked hesitantly.

“Armin...” Eren said, finally looking up, “it's you.”

The concerned expression on the blue-eyed boy's face changed to one of relief. “Thank God, I thought I was going to have to confess first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty abrupt ending is shitty. I apologize.


End file.
